Finding Forever
by darkgirl11
Summary: Team Taka have been shinobi of the Leaf Village for a year, along with Itachi Uchiha. While Team Taka have adjusted to their new lives, Suigetsu struggles with trying to talk to the elder Uchiha and controlling the demon within. Itachi is a master of lying and reading people but he has trouble when it comes to reading Suigetsu. Itasui Itachi/Suigetsu with some Kankukiba & Gaalee


_Finding Forever_

 **Summary: Team Taka have been shinobi of the Leaf Village for a year, along with Itachi Uchiha. While Team Taka have adjusted to their new lives, Suigetsu struggles with trying to talk to the elder Uchiha. Itachi is a master of lying and reading people but he has trouble when it comes to reading Suigetsu. Itasui Itachi/Suigetsu with some Kankukiba & Gaalee**

 _Finding Forever_

"For the last time, Suigetsu, I'm not going to hook you up with my brother."

"Please, Sasuke! You don't want me to turn into a cat lady, do you?"

"… you can't be a cat lady if you're male."

"You really want me to be a cat _man?"_

Sasuke looked at his friend and rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to hook him and his brother up. He didn't want to put Suigetsu with him to drive him insane just like he was already doing to him. Sasuke continued walking down the trail in the forest that led to the river, Suigetsu trailing behind him swearing up a storm under his breath about how Sasuke wouldn't be a decent friend.

The two sat down on the river bank and stared at the water. Suigetsu smiled, feeling at ease as he watched the water and listened to the sound of it. When he closed his eyes for a split second, he felt Sasuke's presence disappear. When he opened his eyes, his friend was gone. Sasuke had used Suigetsu's love of the water as an opportunity to avoid further conversation about Itachi.

"Bitch."

Suigetsu threw his arms back and sighed as he laid on his back, staring up at the sky. He looked at the clouds passing by, smirking to himself as he thought of how much he must look like Shikamaru. He let out a happy sigh, he really did have a good life now. I mean, sure, he missed the thrill of being a rouge ninja on a team of other rouges but he got something he hadn't gotten in a long time.

A home.

He missed Kiragakure, don't get him wrong. Kiragakure would always be his true home but Konoha held a special place in his heart. He felt more free here, mainly because Yagura wasn't the leader of the village. Here he could walk down the streets knowing he wasn't going to get kidnapped by Orochimaru and used for experiments. He made friends here and finally had a family again.

His favorite people to be around were Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Neji, Sai, and of course, Itachi and Sasuke. He still spent time with his other teammates but he was trying to branch out more and befriend more Leaf ninja. He closed his eyes and smiled, his life was so much better now. He frowned as the thought of having no true family crossed his mind. No mother… no father…

No Mangetsu.

Mangetsu was his best friend, his older brother. He's the one who got him into swords and blades and wanting to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Suigetsu wanted to be just like Mangetsu. Together they trained until they were both known as the Second Coming of the Demon. But without him… everything changed.

With the death of his older brother, his life spiraled downwards. He wasn't as concerned with joining the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Instead, he wanted to just collect all the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Some called him a hoarder while others called him stupid. He never listened to them for very long before he dismembered them and stole their blades if they had any.

Suddenly, something was blocking the sun. He growled, why did the clouds have to get in the way? He waited for the shade to go away but it didn't. How big could this cloud possibly be? When he opened his eyes, he saw Neji looking down at him. Suigetsu stared into those pale eyes, sometimes he found it hard to believe eyes as nice as his could hold the power of the Byakugan.

"Get up, Suigetsu, we're going on a mission with Lady Hinata."

"Why me? Take someone else from your clan."

"You possess two kekki genkai needed for the mission."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Neji?"

Neji crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the Mist nin before explaining, "You're such an asshole, Suigetsu, making me explain what you already know. You have the ice release, the same one as Haku and you possess eyes far beyond my own kekki genkai… your eyes are not the Byakugan but you see the same as I do while also seeing chi and pressure points… Tsunade knows this… you can't fool everyone."

"My eyes see through you, Suigetsu."

The swordsman rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to get out of this mission, especially when he must have been chosen specifically for the mission. He sighed before getting up and asking lazily, "Alright, alright… I'll go… what exactly is our mission?"

While they walked back into the village, Neji told the shark nin that they were to intercept a group of rouge ninja that were to be expected to terrorize Konoha. They were supposed to track the ninja down and take them down before they could get to the village. Suigetsu groaned, "My eyes don't work like yours, Neji… I can't see as far ahead as you all think I can, they-"

Suigetsu wasn't paying attention so he walked right into Itachi. Suigetsu took a step back, ready to yell at whoever was in his way but he was speechless when he saw just who he walked into. Itachi looked down at him, his eyes were too emotionless for even Suigetsu to read. He gulped and was about to say something when Itachi beat him to it, "You should be more aware of your surroundings, Suigetsu."

"I… yeah, you're right… my bad, Itachi."

"You also should get going… you do have a mission, don't you?"

"How did you-"

"You're not the only one with a good pair of eyes."

Neji rolled his eyes, they needed to get preparing for their mission and this conversation was so pointless. Suigetsu was acting so childish and Itachi was just toying with him because he enjoyed getting that kind of a reaction from Suigetsu. They were both being so incredibly annoying.

"Your eyes told you I had a mission? They talk to you now, do they?"

"… you humor me."

"I… I humor you?"

"You should get going."

Neji grabbed his friend and dragged him away, causing Suigetsu to look back at Itachi's back as he walked away. Suigetsu growled at Neji, "Way to be a fucking cock blocker, Neji! You had to have seen how we were hitting it off right there!"

The pale eyed ninja scoffed at the shark, "You surely can't be serious! That wasn't 'hitting it off!' You looked more like a fish out of water gasping for attention! You were utterly painful to watch talking to him! It was pitiful that you think that was hitting it off with someone…"

"At least I have someone to hit it off with…"

"Air Palm!"

Before Suigetsu knew it, Neji had hit him into a building using the Eight Trigrams Air Palm technique. The white haired shinobi turned into water just before he hit the building, causing him to not feel any pain. When he reformed, he grabbed his water bottle and began sipping as he walked back to the pale eyed ninja grumbling, "… sorry…"

Neji smirked to himself and the two went back to their homes to pack up for the mission. When they regrouped, Suigetsu met Hinata and Neji at the entrance of the Leaf Village. The three of them nodded at each other before rushing into the forest, both of the Hyuga clansmen activated their Byakugan and looked ahead to try to see if the rouge ninja were anywhere close but they weren't.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes at them, of course the ninja weren't going to be that close to the Leaf Village. He could have told you that with his less extensive kekkei genkai. Suigetsu didn't know how his eyes were able to detect chakra, chi, and pressure points as easily as the Hyuga but he found it quite useful. He used the gentle fist when he would attack without his sword or when he felt like toying with his prey.

It was weird how someone without pale eyes or in the Hyuga clan could possess their bloodline trait but Suigetsu wasn't exactly like them… his eyes couldn't detect chakra from as far away as Neji or Hinata could. But, whereas Neji and Hinata had blind spots, Suigetsu didn't have a blind spot. He could see a full 360 degrees whereas the rest of the Hyuga clan had that pesky little blind spot.

Hinata jumped beside Suigetsu as Neji took the lead. She looked ahead at her cousin, asking softly to the shark, "I wish he wouldn't try so hard like this, you know? I don't want him to over use his eyes… do your eyes ever feel strained when you use them too much?"

"No," He shook his head at her, "my eyes have never grown tired. You know how to activate your eyes to see the chakra of people but my eyes are different… I always see chakra, chi, and pressure points… it's just a matter of ignoring it all so I can see a person outside of all of that shit. You two are luckier than I am being able to activate it… I'm cursed with my eyes…"

"S-Suigetsu… is there someone in your life you care deeply for?" 

"... why are you asking me this?"

"I… I just… I see you and Itachi… you know what it feels like then…"

"What are you getting at, Hinata?"

She blushed and looked away from Suigetsu's purple eyes as she continued shyly, "You know what it feels like to watch them… like they're out of reach and when you finally are in reach… they're your ghost… you know what it feels like because that's what it's like for you and Itachi, isn't it? It's the same way for me and… and the person I care for."

"Just say Naruto, Hinata! The whole village but him already knows!"

Her face turned red and she tried to deny that she had any feelings for the blonde but Suigetsu laughed at her. She tried to hide in her jacket but gasped when Suigetsu said, "Yeah, I know how you feel… like no matter how much progress you think you're making when you finally talk to him but you know you're not moving anywhere… like it's all hopeless but you keep trying because you think maybe one day he'll see you instead of looking through you…"

Neji frowned as he listened to Suigetsu talk to his cousin, "I think he sees right through me… I think his eyes really are better than mine and even Neji's… I like his sad eyes, his bad guy look… even those white lies he's always telling me… he's not innocent… and I feel like I'm always tugging at his sleeve, like I'm always behind him trying to walk with him… and I swear I hate him when he leaves but I like it anyways…"

"He's so quick to tell me goodbye, too…"

"It's the opposite for me… he's quick to tell me hello."

"But you're quick to tell him goodbye…"

"…yes…"

Neji activated his Byakugan and checked for any chakra ahead of them as Suigetsu tried to help Hinata, "When you find someone who's quick to tell you hello and slow to tell you goodbye, keep talking to him. You've got your foot in the door, Hinata. Try to talk to him… I know you're shy as fuck but for once show him you're not a scared, little genin anymore… show him you blossomed."

"I never thought you could be so kind, Suigetsu."

"It's just because Neji's here. He'd Air Palm me again if I was a dick to you."

She smiled at his answer, she knew he only saved this side of him for a select few people in the village. She felt grateful that he considered her one of these people, despite him using Neji's presence as an excuse for being nice.

"They're coming up ahead!"

"I've got this, Neji!"

Suigetsu made hand signs before saying, "Ninja art: hidden mist justu!" Suigetsu opened his mouth and a deep mist enveloped the forest. Only those who possessed the Byakugan could see through it, causing their enemy to be at a disadvantage. Suigetsu smirked as he detected the presence of seven rouge ninja. The three of them charged forward, attacking their prey.

Suigetsu grabbed his sword and made water follow his blade as he swung at one of the ninja. The blade sliced through the ninja and then the water that followed in suit continued to slice him until he was split in half. The rouge ninja separated from each other, trying to make it harder to get captured or killed.

He could hear Neji and Hinata taking down ninja of their own, allowing Suigetsu to sneak behind another ninja. The two Hyuga watched as Suigetsu was close enough to the ninja to perform the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Neji smirked as he saw Suigetsu copy their gentle fist stance.

When the ninja turned around he saw Suigetsu but couldn't stop as the white haired ninja attacked him saying, "Gentle fist, eight trigrams sixty-four palms! Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms!"

After the strikes, the ninja was knocked back into another one. The three of the Leaf ninja could hear the rouges talking amongst themselves about how it should be impossible for someone outside of the Hyuga clan to be able to use that sort of justu. Suigetsu smirked, he was a special ninja. He didn't know how he could do it himself but he loved it.

There were three ninja left so each of them took off to battle each of them. Suigetsu could hear the two Hyuga using the Eight Trigrams against their opponents but when he reached his own opponent, he saw a young girl. He took a step back at the sight of someone so young, he could see the fear in her eyes when she locked eyes with his own purple eyes.

"Please, sir, I'll go willingly with you back to the village…"

"Drop all your weapons. Now."

She obeyed him.

He jumped to the branch she was standing on and as soon as he was going to grab her, she pulled out a kunai from under her sleeve and stabbed him in the stomach. She tried to pull the kunai out after but found it stuck in ice in him. She gasped when the ice started to envelope her hand, forcing her to remain where she was.

"You little bitch… you tried to stab me?! It's almost funny because you're a stupid little shit."

"Let go of me!"

"Nah, you tried to stab me so I'm going to drown you."

"Please, don't! I'm just a child!"

Suigetsu grabbed her face with his right hand and turned it into water so a water bubble enveloped her head. As she drowned she could hear him hissing, "I gave you a chance to come quietly and live but all your young brats are little pieces of shit thinking, 'Oh, maybe if I stab this ninja that I don't know, he'll die!' Do your fucking research, bitch, not every ninja is the same… and you'll die because of your ignorance."

Neji and Hinata came over just in time to see Suigetsu take the girl out of the water bubble just as she lost consciousness. He forced the water he had used on her back into his body and made the ice turn back into liquid form and then go back into his body. The girl fell into his arms and he grumbled to the girl, "In Kiragakure I would have killed you…"

Hinata let out a relieved sigh while Neji smirked, he knew Suigetsu wanted to kill her so badly but the rules of the Leaf are different from the rules of the Mist. Suigetsu picked up the girl and jumped over to Neji and Hinata, nodding at them so they could take the girl back to the Leaf to be questioned by the ANBU.

They were making good time and would be back by sunset but, of course, nothing ever goes as planned for Suigetsu. Just as he was about to jump to another branch, he felt the pain of a lightning coated blade stabbing into his back. He screamed bloody murder before falling with the girl to the forest floor.

Neji and Hinata turned around to see the man stabbing Suigetsu into the ground with the lightning coated sword, making sure he couldn't try to leave. Neji felt a wave of rage consume him as he growled, "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!"

The enemy ninja was knocked back by a strong force of air and when his back hit a tree, he finally felt the impact of being hit by that move. His vital points and organs were hit, and the power behind it killed him within seconds after being knocked into the tree.

When Neji looked back, he saw Hinata tending to the girl, who was still unconscious. Hinata was waiting for the lightning in the blade to disappear so she could remove it from Suigetsu. The blade wasn't dimming down, in fact it was growing stronger and Suigetsu was dying because of the lightning coursing through his water body.

Neji grit his teeth as he grabbed the lightning sword and removed it from Suigetsu's body and hurled it into the dead ninja. He was panting, the blade had burned his hand but he shook his head. Suigetsu was more important right now. He needed to get medical attention or he was sure to die.

Neji picked up the shark nin and Hinata picked up the girl, both of them racing back to the village. Neji hissed under his breath, "So a sensory type ninja had managed to hide their chakra from Lady Hinata and I… he was after the girl so she must have some form of vital importance to those rouge ninja…"

When they finally got back to the village, Hinata and Neji took off in different directions to complete their missions. Neji ran to the hospital, barely taking notice that he had run by Itachi and Sasuke. He barged into the hospital, demanding immediate medical attention for his teammate. Suigetsu was taken from him and rushed to the emergency room.

Neji looked behind him to see Tsunade rushing into the hospital and down the hall to the emergency room. The pale eyed ninja took off calling to her, "Lady Tsunade, you must help him! He was stabbed by a lightning coated blade!"

"Lightning coated blade? Lightning style is his weakness and to be stabbed as well…"

"Will he recover?"

"Thanks to you getting him here so fast… he has a chance."

Neji was going to ask more questions but he was stopped by nurses advising him to wait outside the emergency room since he was not family. Neji stood there in front of the doors. Suigetsu didn't have any family. All he had were the friends he had made… and even those people were few.

He sat down and waited.

When Suigetsu opened his eyes, he was in a hospital, he knew that for sure. His body ached, especially his back. There was an IV in both arms delivering water to his body. He looked to his left side to see Kiba asleep in a chair with his head resting on Neji's shoulder. Neji looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept in days. Suigetsu looked to his right side and gasped, "S-Sasuke? Why are you here?"

"You're so stupid, Suigetsu…"

"Shut the fuck up, Sasuke. It was a sensory type like Karin that got me!"

"Then you should have been more aware since you've dealt with a ninja like that."

"He got rid of his chakra like Karin does… how can I detect the undetectable, huh?"

Sasuke smirked and was going to jump out the window but stopped when he heard Suigetsu's broken voice, "He's not coming to visit me… is he?"

"No, he's not. You'd be more useful if you healed."

"You'd be more useful if you brought Itachi here."

Sasuke gave a small smile, shaking his head at his best friend. Suigetsu really did have feelings for Itachi and sometimes it made him sad that he couldn't tell if Itachi cared for the shark or not. Sasuke shook his head and jumped out the window, leaving Suigetsu to his thoughts until he fell asleep.

When he woke up again, it was morning and Kiba was loudly yawning. Neji was quietly trying to shush the dog nin but it was too late. Suigetsu turned his head to his friends and rolled his eyes, "With how loud you're being, Kiba, I wouldn't have really known if that was you or Akamaru."

"You know," Kiba folded his arms, "I didn't have to come here to keep you or Neji company." Neji rolled his eyes and smirked, "Yes, I really _didn't_ ask for you to come here but you just showed up anyways and you've been annoying me for three days."

Three days? Had he really been in the hospital for three days? He knew he got stabbed with a lightning blade but he didn't think he would be in the hospital for that long. He sighed to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. Neji looked at him, guilt washing over him as if it was all his fault Suigetsu was in this situation.

"When can I leave, Neji?"

"When you feel 100% again and-"

Neji and Kiba gasped when they saw Suigetsu trying to sit up. Both of his friends pushed him back down saying that he was definitely not back to normal and that he needed more rest. He growled but let them put him back down. He knew they were right but he didn't want to admit it. He still felt a bit of pain but it wasn't bad. The more water he got into him, the faster he healed.

As the day went on, different friends would come in and visit him. The girls all left him flowers whereas the guys would just come in and try to keep him busy. When the night came, it was Sai and Naruto who were with him. Naruto was currently snoring on Sai's shoulder, who found the noise coming from Naruto repulsive. It was now or never for Suigetsu.

He sat up, catching Sai's attention but he refused to move. Suigetsu smirked as Sai's eyes widened at the sight of the white haired ninja ripping the IVs out of his arms. Sai had never seen someone look so demonic, as if he almost liked the pain from ripping the IVs out of him. He watched as Suigetsu walked over to the window and opened it. Purple eyes looked back at him and Sai fake smiled back.

"I have often read that if someone is sleeping you respect them doing so."

Suigetsu smirked again before jumping out the window. Sai would definitely not chase after him now. He would sit there uncomfortably because he would want to respect Naruto's choice to use his shoulder for a pillow. Suigetsu walked down a picket fence road. The only light he got was from the dim lamp posts and the moon.

He just looked up at the moon. He had given up a lot to live here. He gave up on his murderous ways because of Konoha and it secretly killed him inside. He had so many demonic parts of him that always begged to be let out but he couldn't do that anymore. He twitched at the urge to summon his blade and dismember innocent people.

He felt trapped living in Konoha sometimes, despite it also feeling like a home. He was in pain, so many memories haunted him all the time, especially at night. He tore himself apart time and time again over everything. He could cut himself but he would always heal so he couldn't get the true satisfaction from cutting himself. Sometimes he didn't think he was real.

Thoughts flooded his mind, why was he so different? Why was he so strange? Why didn't his family stay with him? Why couldn't he find someone like him? Why did he hear voices in his head filling him with dark, twisted desires? He felt less human sometimes and more like a machine…

He slowly started walking, his right hand clutching his head as he sang aloud, _"Are you insane like me..? Been in pain like me? Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me? Just to pour that mother fucker down the drain like me… would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?"_

His eyes held a demonic look in them as he grabbed his head harder and sang, _"Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me? Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me? Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me? Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me…"_

Suigetsu saw a rat and grabbed it with his water, making it come to him as he sang, _"And all the people say, 'You can't wake up, this is not a dream… you're part of a machine, you are not a human being… with your face all made up, living on a screen… low on self-esteem so you run on gasoline…' I think there's a fault in my code… these voices won't leave me alone…"_

" _Well, my heart is gold and my hands are cold…"_

He sat on the ground, toying with the rat in his hands as he sang, _"Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me? Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me… Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me? Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me…"_

Just as he was going to kill the rat, he trembled as a voice inside told him not to give in to the demon's urges. He dropped the rat, it scurried away but turned around to watch the white haired man grab his head with both hands. The rat carefully walked back over, making sure Suigetsu wasn't going to hurt him.

Suigetsu shook his head as he sang again, _"And all the people say, 'You can't wake up, this is not a dream… you're part of a machine, you are not a human being… with your face all made up, living on a screen… low on self-esteem so you run on gasoline…' I think there's a fault in my code… these voices won't leave me alone…"_

" _Well, my heart is gold and my hands are cold…"_

He closed his eyes and then they shot open, looking normal again. He was breathing heavily, suppressing his demon was always difficult because it didn't want to be pushed deep down inside. It wanted to be free and kill everyone in sight. That was more acceptable behavior in Kiragakure but in Konoha… he would be killed for those actions.

He needed to see Sasuke. He was the only one who understood how to control the demon when it wanted to go on a rampage. Suigetsu looked down to see the rat rubbing its head against him. He stared at it in confusion. Why would this little rat that he tried to kill want to go back to him?

"Guess we're both a little strange, huh?"

Suigetsu smiled and picked up the rat, letting it sit on his shoulder as he walked to the Uchiha compound. The compound was remade with the thought that Itachi and Sasuke would find mates and essentially reproduce and recreate the Uchiha clan the right way this time.

When Suigetsu made it to the compound, he walked over to Sasuke's window and was about to climb through when he stopped at the sight before him. Sasuke was sitting in front of a TV, tears streaming down his face. When Suigetsu looked at the TV, he gasped at the sight of Sasuke's parents smiling and laughing with Itachi and Sasuke. They all looked so much younger.

Suigetsu backed away from the window, he couldn't bother Sasuke now. He started to walk back to his home when he felt a chilling presence behind him. He turned around and met with the cold, emotionless eyes of Itachi.

"Why are you stalking around the Uchiha compound at such late hours?"

"I… I was here to see Sasuke."

"Through his window… you're scared of me, aren't you?"

"W-Why would you say that? What would make you think that?"

Itachi moved a piece of hair from his face before he stated, "You can barely ever speak to me. You stutter like a child when you finally _can_ speak to me. You're constantly trying to keep yourself from shaking when you're around me. You're scared of me for reasons I don't know."

Suigetsu looked away, Itachi couldn't be more wrong. He stuttered not because he was scared of him but because he was nervous he was going to say something stupid and Itachi would think he's a bigger fool than he already was for having feeling for him. He tried not to shake so Itachi wouldn't see that he's the only one who has ever stirred up such a reaction in him.

"No matter. Sasuke told me your mission was a success."

"Y-Yes, although there was a minor-"

"You were hospitalized."

"Not that you came to visit." 

Suigetsu instantly put a hand over his mouth after he realized he said that. The rat on his shoulder squeaked in shock that he said that, too. Itachi stood there with a blank face. Why would Suigetsu care if he came to visit him or not?

Suigetsu gulped and tried to explain himself, "I… I mean even Sasuke of all people came to see me but, uh, you… you didn't even make an effort to see me and I mean… I thought you would come but… it's not like I give a shit if you come or-no! I didn't mean it like that! I mean I care if you come but I guess you were too busy and I was unimportant and-"

"You humor me."

Again? Why did he say that again? What did he mean by it? Itachi's face held a slight smirk on it, "You humor far more than anyone else, Suigetsu. I can see now why my younger brother wanted you on his team. You two have much in common."

Suigetsu laughed to himself, yeah, he and Sasuke did in the sense that they loved Itachi. Sure, Sasuke loved him as family and Suigetsu loved him in the sense of a lover but still. Itachi looked at the boy before him in wonder, why did he always look like he was ready to run away from him? Maybe he should try to be more welcoming to Suigetsu… maybe then he wouldn't always be so scared.

"You appear shaken still," Itachi stated, "would you like it if I escorted you back to your home? You should be fine on your own but for a ninja, you're all over the place. I could get Sasuke to escort you home if you wish."

"That would… That won't be necessary, Itachi. I don't want to be a burden." Suigetsu sighed.

"… as you wish."

"… just so you know… your little brother never tells you but he loves you so…"

"What are you saying?"

"I hope those pills you take help your eyes, Itachi."

Itachi's eyes widened, but only a little. Suigetsu was able to catch it with his expert eyes but eh decided not to say anything about it. Itachi stood there, appalled by what Suigetsu was saying. How did he know about the pills he was taking because the Sharingan was causing him to lose his vision? Before he could ask Suigetsu anything, the white haired ninja was gone. He sighed and began moving after the ninja.

Itachi followed Suigetsu to a road with one side the back of buildings and the other side was a metal fence. He noticed that Suigetsu put the rat on his shoulder on the ground and it walked right beside him as they continued down the road.

Itachi smiled slightly at the sight but his eyes widened when he heard Suigetsu sing, _"Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so… you said your mother only smiled on her TV show. You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope and I hope you make it to the day you're twenty-eight years old…"_

Itachi leaned back as he wondered if Suigetsu was singing about him, _"You're dripping like a saturated sunrise… you're spilling like an overflowing sink… you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece and now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink…"_

Suigetsu put his back on the fence, gripping the metal with both hands as he looked up to the moon and sang, _"Everything is blue… his pills, his hands, his jeans and now I'm covered in the colors pulled apart at the seams…and it's blue… and it's blue…"_

He closed his eyes as he looked down, looking like he was trying to hold back a scream, _"Everything is grey… his hair, his smoke, his dreams and now he's so devoid of color he don't know what it means… and he's blue… and he's blue…"_

Itachi watched as Suigetsu released himself from the fence but he held onto himself as he walked and sang, _"You were a vision in the morning when the light came through… I know I've only felt religion when I'm lying with you… you said you'll never be forgiven till your boys are too and I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you…"_

Was this song really about Itachi? He tried to pay closer attention to the lyrics, _"You're dripping like a saturated sunrise… you're spilling like an overflowing sink… you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece and now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink…"_

He noticed Suigetsu seemed to grip himself a little bit harder as he repeated, _"Everything is blue… his pills, his hands, his jeans and now I'm covered in the colors pulled apart at the seams…and it's blue… and it's blue…"_

Suigetsu walked towards the fence, not bringing his eyes up to look at it, _"Everything is grey… his hair, his smoke, his dreams and now he's so devoid of color he don't know what it means… and he's blue… and he's blue…"_

Itachi gasped quietly as he saw Suigetsu raise a hand to grip the fence. His eyes looked to the moon and he smiled slightly as he said, _"You were red and you liked me cause I was blue… but you touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky…"_ Suigetsu put his head down but he kept the smile on his face.

" _And you decided purple just wasn't for you…"_

And then it all hit him. Itachi was red. Suigetsu was blue. Together they made a lilac sky. Did Suigetsu really think that he decided purple wasn't for him? Itachi gulped, it all made sense now. All the stuttering and shaking made sense. Suigetsu had feelings for him and he had mistaken it for fear. His put a hand on his head, being a ninja really changed his way of thinking.

When he looked up, Suigetsu was gone. He couldn't give Suigetsu what he wanted, he knew that for sure. He still had demons that haunted him and Suigetsu… Suigetsu was too pure for him. Suigetsu's heart was gold and his own heart was tainted. He was still battling the villains in his head and Suigetsu didn't have any, as far as he knew.

He jumped down to the road Suigetsu was walking down and followed it. He stopped when he felt a terrible chakra emitting from a new, little house. He knew it belonged to Suigetsu when he saw the mailbox. It had a Kiragakure and Konoha symbol on it but the Kiragakure one looked like it had been slashed through.

This chakra he felt seemed to emit a demonic feel just like Zabuza's. He activated his Sharingan as he heard screaming and what sounded like glass breaking. He walked towards the front door, hearing something slashing at wood in the house. But as he was going to open the door he heard a voice.

The voice sounded so demented, like it was on the brink of insanity, _"They send me away to find them a fortune, a chest filled with diamonds and gold… the house was awake, the shadows and monsters, the hallways they echoed and groaned…"_

The voice sounded slightly familiar but it sounded so dark and twisted it almost scared him, _"I sat alone in bed till the morning… I'm crying, 'They're coming for me…' and I tried to hold these secrets inside me… my mind's like a deadly disease…"_

When he dared to enter the house, he saw Suigetsu sitting in the corner of what he thought was the living room, his head tilted inhumanly to the side. Itachi stayed hidden and listened, _"I'm bigger than my body… I'm colder than this home… I'm meaner than my demons… I'm bigger than these bones…"_

Itachi took a quiet step back when he saw Suigetsu claw at the sides of the wall, _"And all the kids cried out, 'Please stop, you're scaring me…' I can't stop this awful energy… God damn right, you should be scared of me… who is in control?"_

God, Suigetsu was more messed up than he thought. He watched as Suigetsu stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, _"I paced around for hours on empty, I jumped at the slightest of sounds… and I couldn't stand the person inside me, I turned all the mirrors around…"_

Suigetsu took a step back when he thought he saw his inner demon looking back at him. He growled and punched the mirror, watching as he healed when he pulled his hand out of the glass. He looked at his hand, _"I'm bigger than my body… I'm colder than this home… I'm meaner than my demons… I'm bigger than these bones…"_

Itachi found it hard to believe that he and Suigetsu held so much in common when it came to inner demons, _"And all the kids cried out, 'Please stop, you're scaring me…' I can't help this awful energy… God damn right, you should be scared of me… who is in control?"_

Suigetsu gripped his head, almost as if he was trying to force someone out of it. A demonic grin etched itself on his face, _"I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head… they beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead… and I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head… they beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead…"_

A dark purple chakra surrounded Suigetsu, it looked like the chakra had black veins in it pulsing. This was something Itachi had only seen in Zabuza, how did Suigetsu get the same chakra? He knew that if he didn't stop Suigetsu's chakra now, he would go on a rampage in the village and so many innocent lives would be lost.

Just as he was going to place Suigetsu in a genjustu, he froze. He couldn't bring himself to do something like that to the boy he loved. He felt like he was in the same situation before when he massacred his clan… but left Sasuke alive because he couldn't bring himself to kill his younger brother.

Suigetsu looked over to see Itachi, instantly grinning at him. Itachi refused to show fear at the sight of those sharp fangs grinning back at him. He could tear right through him with those teeth. Suddenly, Suigetsu was on top of him, pinning him down and locking him to the ground with ice. Itachi couldn't break free from it, not that he was really trying because he didn't want to hurt Suigetsu.

He looked up to see Suigetsu holding a kunai in his hand, ready to stab the Uchiha. He was going to die here because he wouldn't kill Suigetsu. Was this really how he wanted to go out? Stabbed to death by the one he loved but never said it to? He sighed quietly to himself. This would be the way he would die and he was content. Suigetsu hissed in a voice that was barely his own, "Any last words before you join the rest of the Akatsuki?"

"My ghost… where'd you go?"

"What are you saying?!"

"What happened to the soul that you used to be?"

"Shut up!"

 _My ghost._ Those words echoed through Suigetsu like a bell ringing in his head. He dropped the kunai, how did Itachi know about that? How did he know he and Hinata talked about being a ghost. He stumbled backwards, struggling to keep the demonic chakra or switch back to the normal Suigetsu.

Itachi sat up and spoke softly, _"_ I'm searching for something that I can't reach… I don't like them innocent, I don't want a fresh face. I want them wearing leather, begging, 'Let me be your taste test.' I like the sad eyes, bad guys, mouth full of white lies. Kiss me in the corridor but quick to tell me goodbye. You say that you're no good for me cause-"

"I'm always tugging at your sleeve!" The purple chakra was disappearing.

"And I swear I hate you when you leave-"

"But I like it anyway." They said together.

Suigetsu collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Itachi crawled to him and held him in his arms, allowing the shark nin to sob into him. Suigetsu cried into Itachi's chest, "I'm not scared of you… I'm scared you won't like me for who I am… for _what_ I am… I can't control it all the time… it's so much harder to control it when I'm always alone…"

"Then I'll stay with you."

Suigetsu gasped, eyes widening as he pulled away from the black haired man. Itachi looked down at him and smiled, "I told you that you and Sasuke had much in common but… so do you and I. People have prided my eyes with the ability to read people better than anyone else but… perhaps your eyes can see what mine can't."

Itachi looked into those purple eyes and that's when he knew he had found his other half. Suigetsu's heart was pure, despite the demon he held inside. Itachi's heart was tainted due to everything that had happened in his life. Yet, Suigetsu's pure heart held a spot of darkness and Itachi's held a spot of light. They could be each other's yin and yang, coexisting in perfect harmony.

Itachi leaned in closer to the shark nin as he continued, "You may think I have always been looking down to you or looking through you but in reality, I have always been trying to understand you. I never could understand how you could connect with everyone around you but I was never able to. You may have felt as though it was you trying to catch up to me…"

"But I was always trying to catch up with you… to walk with you, forever."

Suigetsu's heart was racing, did Itachi really mean all of that? Has everything just been one big misunderstanding? Suigetsu didn't know what to do but he figured Itachi could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Itachi put a hand on his cheek, his hand was softer than he had ever imagined. Suigetsu leaned into the touch and looked into those Sharingan eyes.

"Then let's walk together, Itachi."

They leaned in and when their lips met, their eyes shot open and then closed. Suigetsu's arms wrapped around Itachi's neck and the older Uchiha snaked his arms around the white haired male's waist, drawing him closer to him. That night, they stayed together in Suigetsu's house and it was the first night both of them could say they didn't have a nightmare.

The next morning, Suigetsu and Itachi woke to the sound of an explosion in the village. The two shot up and raced out of the house to see explosions going off all around them. Rouge ninja were fighting Leaf shinobi and they saw the same little girl Suigetsu had saved containing Naruto in a barrier that looked like it was trying to suck the Nine Tail's chakra out of him.

"Suigetsu, save Naruto. I'll deal with the fight at the Hokage Tower."

"Got it."

Suigetsu changed directions and summoned his blade before jumping on top of the building Naruto and the girl were on. When she saw him, she grabbed a kunai and got in a fighting stance. She glared at him and hissed, "I won't fall for your water or ice justu this time! You won't be able to stop me now!"

"You're still a little bitch."

The girl ran towards him, starting a battle of the blades. Suigetsu was far more skilled than her, quickly overpowering her and kicking her back. She growled under her breath and performed the same hand sign as Naruto, Suigetsu looked around him at the ten shadow clones she created.

Suigetsu laughed at the girl, "You think I can't tell which one is the real one? You really are stupid as fuck! You have so much learning to do that you'll never get around to doing because… I'm going to kill you right here. But I'll humor you with giving you the hope that a runt like you could beat a ninja like me… so come at me then!"

Two clones ran at him with kunai knives in their hands. Suigetsu smirked and blocked both of their attacks with the executioner blade. The two clones put more pressure on the blade but it wouldn't budge. Instead, Suigetsu made a hand sign with one hand and water bullets came out of his mouth and shot through both of the clones.

Three more came after him but he jumped over them and smirked, "Water pistol! Bang, bang, mother fucker!" He made folded three of his fingers on both hands so he looked like he was making a gun and shot water bullets through each of the clones.

The last of the clones came running after him, each one slicing through his water body and causing no damage. The five clones surrounded him again and that's when he smirked, "You fools… you're in range now… there's so much moisture in the air now…"

"Gentle Fist: Water Needle!"

Using the water in the air that he released using his liquefaction technique, he created needles out of the water and sliced through each of the clones. The clones were defeated now, only the real one was left. She dropped her kunai in fear, she really didn't stand a chance against him. He made quick hand signs and hissed, "I'll see you in hell, bitch! Wind style: Severe Wind Destruction!"

A tornado appeared and enveloped the girl, carrying her away from the building and slicing through her skin. Suigetsu watched as the little girl was dropped on the ground and then trampled by the shinobi fighting on the ground.

Suigetsu shifted his attention to Naruto, he seemed to be trapped in some strange sort of fire style prison. He knew what he had to do to save Naruto. He looked over at his friend and called, "This may be a bit cold, Naruto, but it's the only way I can get you out of there!"

"Just do it!"

"Ice style: Ice Prison Justu!"

Suigetsu slammed his hands on the top of the building, causing ice to surround Naruto and lift him up away from the fire prison. The fire justu was broken, allowing Suigetsu to break his own justu by turning the ice back into a liquid state. Naruto fell into Suigetsu's arms, who then placed him on the ground. Naruto was drained, he needed to rest and restore his chakra and Suigetsu needed to get to Itachi.

Suigetsu jumped from building to building until he could see black crows flying above the Hokage Tower. Suigetsu jumped to the top to see Itachi and Sasuke working together to take down the enemy ninja. But this ninja possessed the lava style kekkei genkai, making it harder for them to land blows on their enemy since they kept coating their body in lava.

The brothers looked to see Suigetsu, seeing him as a way of finally defeating the enemy. Suigetsu ran to the brothers and they all nodded at each other, agreeing on a battle plan. Suigetsu put his hands on both of the Uchiha boys and coated their bodies in water. This way if they did touch the lava body, the only thing that would happen is their armor turning into earth, which would still be able to touch the lava but would need to be repaired.

When Itachi and Sasuke ran at the enemy, Suigetsu kept the brother's armor attached to him with water strings, similar to Kankuro using chakra strings with his puppets. He was supplying their armor with water from his own body. He wasn't going to last long and any other time, he would give into the demon and it would supply him with more water but he couldn't trust his demon right now… not around Itachi.

He watched as the brothers landed blow for blow on their attacker, rendering him in a defensive stance at all times. But the ninja noticed the water strings coming out of the brothers and leading back to Suigetsu. He smirked, if he could take down Suigetsu he could easily take down the brothers and then the Leaf.

Suigetsu gasped when he heard the ground crack from behind him. Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of a lava clone erupting from behind Suigetsu. They weren't going to get there in time, not when the real ninja was keeping them at bay. The brothers let out a sigh of relief when they saw that Suigetsu created a water clone from his own body to keep the lava clone away.

But the water clone justu took a good chunk of water from his body. Suigetsu gave a look to Itachi that told him everything. The black haired ninja nodded in return before looking to Sasuke, "We need to end this now or the armor won't last much longer…"

Suigetsu looked behind him to see the lava clone turning his water clone to earth. Suigetsu rolled his eyes, what a waste of water. The lava clone started to walk over to Suigetsu, causing him to grit his teeth. He couldn't move or the justu wouldn't be as effective. Just as Suigetsu was going to get touched, a sword sliced through the arm.

"I didn't need your help, Sasuke!"

"You're such a damsel in distress."

"Damsel in distress my ass! You'd be shit without me right now!"

"If you're expecting a 'thank you' you're not getting one."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes at his friend, "I'm not going to get one any time soon either! The only time I'll hear you say that to me will be the day I die!"

Sasuke smirked as he sliced through the lava clone again, "If you haven't gotten a 'thank you' while you're alive, what makes you think you're going to get one when you're dead?"

"God, I fucking hate you."

The fun and joking atmosphere disappeared when Itachi's feet were grabbed by lava, thus turning into earth and holding him in place. Lava shot out from the ground and grabbed his arms, holding him in place with no means of escaping. The enemy ninja had closed his eyes to avoid being placed under a genjustu. This blow was going to kill Itachi.

Suigetsu ran as fast as he could to stop the blow. He tried to summon enough chakra to perform a justu but he was out. He had spent all his water and chakra into making the armor for the brothers. The only water he had was the water he was made out of. Suigetsu closed his eyes and jumped in front of the lava punch. _Damn it, Itachi's going to kill me if this doesn't…_

"Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu's body trembled and his breathing was loud and shaky. Itachi's eyes widened at the sight before him. The enemy ninja's lava covered hand went right through Suigetsu's water body but still didn't allow Itachi to be touched. The man pulled his hand out of the white haired ninja and backed away.

They all watched as Suigetsu brought his hands up to watch them turn into earth. Suigetsu dropped to his knees and then collapsed on the ground but before he could fully turn to earth, Itachi heard him whisper, "I love you, Itachi… fuck him up for me…"

A feeling of rage Itachi had never experienced consumed him, blood flowed from one eye as he summoned the black flames to devour the enemy ninja. When the flames destroyed the man, all of his justu crumbled… all but Suigetsu.

Itachi turned to his lover and dropped to his knees. He flipped his lover onto his back, careful not to cause any cracks in fear of breaking Suigetsu. Sasuke kneeled beside his brother, unsure of what to say because this wasn't supposed to happen. Suigetsu wasn't supposed to die.

They barely noticed the presence of Ino and Sakura until they were right there trying to reverse the justu. The girls grit their teeth, Suigetsu's whole body was composed of water and to have almost been completely turned into earth… well, they weren't entirely sure if they would be able to reverse the justu.

"You can't save him… can you?"

"… it would be easier if it was someone like Naruto with the Nine's Tail's extra chakra but-"

"You don't know Suigetsu, do you?"

"Wh-what do you mean"

Itachi looked at his lover as he explained, "You don't know that he and Naruto share a demon. Whereas Naruto's is the Nine Tailed fox, Suigetsu has his own demon. He buries it deep within himself but it has incredible chakra… enough to probably save his life."

The girls nodded and searched deep within the body for any means of reserve chakra that could spark a reverse of the just. They both gasped, this chakra had a dark presence that caused chills to run down their spine. It was like no other chakra they'd encountered, it was pure darkness… but there was a lot of it that could help heal Suigetsu.

After minutes of forcing the dark chakra to reverse the justu casted on Suigetsu, the earth was beginning to crumble. Itachi's breathing hitched when he saw the earth turn into sand and he was met with purple eyes. Suigetsu shot up and caught his breath, overwhelmed by the sudden increase in oxygen.

Ino grinned and hugged her friend, "You asshole! I'm so happy you're okay! You us a heart attack by turning into a statue like that! Hasn't anyone told you to be more careful?"

He returned the hug and laughed back at her, grateful she and Sakura had saved him. He pulled away and looked at Itachi. His eyes finally looked warm instead of emotionless. Suigetsu smiled and jumped into Itachi's arms, feeling the older Uchiha's grip tighten around his waist. He knew he had Itachi worried and scared for him.

"You turned to earth before I could tell you I love you."

"You gotta be quicker than that, 'Tachi."

 _ **One Year Later….**_

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the-"

"CELEBRATION TIME, COME ON! LET'S CELEBRATE!"

"Itachi calm your boyfriend down now!"

Itachi rolled his eyes but shrugged back at Tsunade, "He does as he pleases, my Lady." She grit her teeth and glared at Suigetsu, who shrunk down in his seat.

No, this wasn't Itachi and Suigetsu's wedding. Instead, they had been invited to a joined wedding in Konoha. Gaara was getting married to Lee while Kankuro was getting married to Kiba. Suigetsu was just a little too excited for his friends to be married. He was also secretly jealous they were going to be married before he was.

He shrunk back and crossed his arms, not even trying to hide his pout. While Kankuro exchanged vows with Kiba, Itachi took this as his opportunity to whisper to his lover, "You're not very good at being a respectful guest, you know."

"I'm respectful as fuck!"

"I'm waiting for your friend with the Byakugan to burn a hole in your head right now."

"I hope he does."

"It's your friends' big day. You should be happy for them."

"How can I be when I want what they have…"

Itachi looked at Suigetsu out of the corner of his eye, he looked upset. What was it that Suigetsu wanted that he didn't already have? Itachi gave him all the love he could have ever wanted. What was the one thing he wasn't giving Suigetsu that he wanted most now?

"I now pronounce you, husband and husband! You may now kiss!"

 _A label._ He didn't realize how much a simple label meant to his lover. Even after a year of being with Suigetsu, he still had trouble reading his boyfriend. Itachi watched as everyone stood up and clapped for the happy couples walking down the aisle. Itachi stood up with everyone and clapped for them.

When it was time for the after party, Itachi had excused himself. Suigetsu was worried about him but knew to leave him alone when he was being weird like that. He found himself talking to Kankuro and Kiba while everyone was getting drinks and cake. The way Kankuro looked at Kiba was the way he wanted Itachi to look at him but he knew better than to wish for that. Itachi wasn't like that and it would be wrong of him to try to change his lover.

"What's with the long face, kid?"

"It's nothing… but tell me, candy man, how did you two even meet?"

"Princess over here needed rescuing and guess who had to come to his rescue?"

Kankuro pointed at himself, earning a playful punch in the arm from Kiba. The way Kankuro and Kiba interacted with each other was playful but there was so much hidden emotion behind each playful banter. The way Kankuro teased Kiba, it was his way of telling him he loved him. Suigetsu could point things like this out about other couples but he couldn't do it with him and Itachi.

Suddenly, Lee called Kiba over to dance with Naruto, leaving him alone with Kankuro. The puppet master rolled his eyes and asked, "I can't believe I'm saying this but… what the hell is wrong with you?"

Suigetsu's eyes widened but answered regardless, "I don't know, Kankuro. I just want what you have with Kiba… I've never seen him so happy before. I'm happy with Itachi don't get me wrong but I want _this_. I want to experience this but Itachi seems to have no interest in a wedding or even… _kids._ "

"Hey," Kankuro wrapped an arm around Suigetsu and smiled, "I'm not one to get all sentimental, I barely get like this with Kiba but… you've got something special, kid. Don't take it for granted. So what if you never get married? Isn't it better just to be with him than to not have him at all? Marriage is just a word we use as a sugar coated way to label forever… you've already got your forever."

Suigetsu smiled back at his friend, those words actually made him feel a whole lot better. Kankuro grinned at his friend before getting dragged onto the dance floor by Kiba. Suigetsu laughed at the sight before walking over to the Kazekage, who was sitting alone at a table watching everyone dance.

"What made you have your wedding in the Leaf."

"I knew it would make him happy."

"What about your happiness?"

"His happiness is mine, as well."

Gaara answered the question he knew Suigetsu was going to ask next, "I don't dance. Lee knows this so he doesn't try to bother me with begging me to make a fool of myself out there. I would do anything for him… but I don't dance."

Suigetsu smiled and nodded, fair enough. But then he frowned, Lee wasn't trying to change Gaara. He wasn't trying to make Gaara do anything he didn't want to do. Suigetsu looked at the red head and asked, "He's your other half, isn't he? He's the one who makes you feel whole."

Gaara nodded and gasped when Suigetsu said, "I see the way you look at him. When I see you looking at him, I see you appreciating everything he is… loving everything about him… loving every bit of him that you wish you saw in yourself. Gaara, I see how he looks at you, too… it's like the whole world disappears and you're the only thing he sees… take care of him."

Suigetsu smiled, leaving the Kazekage in a state of shock. It was a good shock, he didn't realize Lee looked at him like that. Suigetsu watched as he saw Gaara walk over to the DJ and request a slow song, causing everyone but Kankuro, Kiba, Gaara, and Lee to be the ones on the dance floor. Suigetsu saw this as his opportunity to make his leave… it was getting late now.

 _Ooh, for the way you changed my plans,_

 _For being the perfect distraction,_

 _For the way you took the idea that I have of everything that I wanted to have,_

 _And made me see there was something missing,_

 _Oh yeah…_

The white haired male walked outside of the building, trying to escape it all but he could still hear the music loud and clear. He walked over to the river and looked at his reflection in the water. Why was Itachi so fond of him? What way did Itachi look at him? His eyes always looked so emotionless.

 _For the ending of my first begin,_

 _Ooh, yeah, yeah,_

 _Ooh, yeah, yeah…_

 _And for the rare and unexpected friend,_

 _Ooh, yeah, yeah,_

 _Ooh, yeah, yeah…_

 _For the way you're something that I never choose,_

 _But at the same time something I don't wanna lose,_

 _And never wanna be without ever again…_

He held himself, where was Itachi? He just wanted to be with him again. He hated this feeling of being alone or one half of a whole. He always felt so complete with Itachi but without him… it wasn't the same. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he listened to the chorus of the song.

 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_

 _So when you were here I had no idea._

 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_

 _So now it's so clear,_

 _I need you here always…_

Suigetsu felt a presence behind him, causing him to quickly turn around but he stopped himself from drawing a kunai when he saw it was Itachi. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before asking, "Wh-where were you? Why did you leave?"

 _My accidental happily ever after,_

 _The way you smile and how you comfort me with your laughter._

 _I must admit, you were not a part of my book,_

 _But now if you open it up and take a look,_

 _You're the beginning and the end of every chapter…_

Itachi got down on one knee and grabbed Suigetsu's hand, placing a ring on his ring finger. Suigetsu didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to yank his hand away but Itachi spokes softly, "I have come to realize something, Suigetsu. Your eyes are better than mine. You see the best in me, you see a man in me that I want to be for you… the man I will be for you for the rest of our lives."

 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_

 _So when you were here I had no idea._

 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_

 _So now it's so clear,_

 _I need you here always…_

Suigetsu didn't know what to do but all his could do was listen to Itachi, "You make me happier than I've been in a long time. You give me the greatest joy and I can see it every time I look in your eyes. You give me love… and when I look at you, you make me feel as though I've gained new power because when I look at you… I see the future. I see us, together forever getting married, having children, growing old together… I want to do that with you, Suigetsu."

 _Who knew that I could be,_

 _Who knew that I could be here,_

 _So unexpectedly…_

 _So unexpectedly…_

 _Undeniably happy…_

 _Said with you right here,_

 _Right here next to me…_

Tears streamed down Suigetsu's face, so that's what Itachi saw when he looked at him. Suigetsu brought Itachi up to his feet and kissed him with everything in him. When they pulled away, Suigetsu dragged him back into the party and right onto the dancefloor. Kankuro, Kiba, Lee, and Gaara smiled and made room for them so they could all dance together.

 _Girl, you're the best thing I never knew I needed,_

 _So when you were here I had no idea._

 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_

 _So now it's so clear,_

 _I need you here always…_

 _Baby, baby…_

 _Now it's so clear,_

 _I need you here always…_

Suigetsu blushed at the feeling of Itachi's lips pressed against his forehead. Suigetsu looked into his eyes and smiled when they looked warm. Maybe they were always warm and he had just gotten used to it. Yes, he smiled, that was definitely what it was. He hadn't realized he was just used to his eyes were always warm when Itachi looked at him.

They didn't realize it but their friends had left the dancefloor and the music had stopped, leaving them dancing to nothing together. Itachi smiled down at him and that's when Kankuro's words echoed in his head. Suigetsu kissed his lover before looking into his eyes and smiling softly.

" _I have my forever in you."_

 **THE END! Sorry I haven't really been around and writing but I'm trying really hard to get back into things so get ready for more stories! This one took me a long time and honestly, I love it as much as my other fic** _ **Hollow**_ **.**

 **If you have read** _ **Hollow**_ **, then the whole Suigetsu having Byakugan-like abilities will make more sense but if you have not read that fic of mine then you may be confused.**

 _ **Please listen to the songs while you read the fic! I highly recommend it!**_

 _Songs in order of appearance: "Gasoline," "Colors," & "Control" all by Hasley, and "Never Knew I Needed" by Ne-Yo._

 _I'm sorry for any mistakes!_

 _ **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
